1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signalling devices and more particularly pertains to a flag for visually indicating delivery of mail into an associated mail box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of signalling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, signalling devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art signalling devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,076,337; 5,023,595; 4,986,467; 4,113,170; and 3,827,627.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a flag for visually indicating delivery of mail into an associated mail box which includes a flag member pivotally mountable to a mail box by a spring loaded mounting assembly, and a retaining assembly coupled to the flag member for selectively securing the flag into a flat position relative to the mail box, wherein the retaining assembly can be selectively operated by mail delivery personnel to permit the spring loaded hinge to bias the flag into an upright position to indicate delivery of the mail.
In these respects, the mail box delivery indicator flag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of visually indicating delivery of mail into an associated mail box.